A visit of beginings
by BellaDonna24
Summary: Hermione tells the story of how Remus and herself became a couple. Perhaps not mind-blowing, perhaps not earth-shattering, but very sweet and warm.


**I haven't added a story in so long! Not for lack of ideas mind you, I just haven't had the temperament to type them up. This is my first Harry Potter Fic so please tell me what you think. I also have a rather odd style that I think is a bit of a love(?) hate thing... Any advice or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
>There is a time-lapse towards the end of the story, it should be quite obvious, but I thought I should point it out.<br>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, So lets start.**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's P.O.V.<em>

I looked up from my cooking as someone knocked on my door. It was early in the evening but the winter had cast the city in premature darkness. As I opened the door I took a moment to let my eyes adjust to the street lights that were wetly reflected of the fresh snow.

Once my eyes did adjust I beheld the truly surprising sight of R. J. Lupin, my ex professor, my friend, the man for whom my love burned stronger than any I had ever experienced before.  
>Not that he knew this, if I ever let it slip I was sure I would lose him forever. I couldn't bare that.<br>This was the man whose arms I longed for when times got rough, who's voice or eyes or body could make everything right. Still I was left to cope without that comfort, rarely even being able to see him since he and Tonks... Well it wouldn't do to brood on things that couldn't be changed. The most important thing was that he was happy with her, even if she did control him like he was her dog, granted him no life or freedom. It made my skin crawl and my blood boil, but it wasn't my place to interfere.  
>It was for all these reasons however, that I never would have expected him here. Yet here he was, on my doorstep, snow flakes sticking in his windswept honey hair, hands tucked into the pockets of his navy coat, the cold ruddying his cheeks... And, I noticed now, making him shiver.<p>

"Remus, forgive me I was a little surprised, please come in and get warm" I stepped back to let him in, taking his jacket and ushering him to my kitchen.

" How have you been Remus? Can I offer you some wine?"  
>" I have been fine thank you, and wine would be lovely."<br>He sat down at my table; as I turned to keep an eye on my dinner he spoke.  
>" Forgive the intrusion, but I was In The neighbourhood and I had a sudden urge to come by and see you, we haven't spoken in so long and I've missed our conversations."<br>I reigned in the grin that had lit up my face as he spoke before turning to reply.  
>" You could not possibly intrude, in fact, I have made far to much dinner for myself alone, would you stay for dinner? Full moon is coming up next week and a nice piece of chicken in red wine sauce is just what you need."<br>Remus chuckled, a deep, honest sound that invariably made me grin.  
>" How is it Hermione, that after months of not speaking you're still aware of when my furry little problem will be acting up and Tonks never could?"<br>I chose to ignore the question, deflecting it and asking a question in return.  
>" Could? You are still together are you not?" I had to fight desperately to keep my face smooth as I waited for his response.<p>

" No, we're not. Apparently being engaged to a werewolf isn't as... glamorous as she had hoped. I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen."  
>" Oh Moony, I'm sorry!"<br>I meant it, the thought that he had been hurt made my heart ache... and my wand twitch for revenge.  
>" It's fine Hermione, honestly I had been considering ending it for a while."<br>" Why, you seemed happy enough?"  
>" Mmmmm" he consented, " but is happy enough really enough?"<br>I cocked my head questioningly, asking him to elaborate.  
>" You know when you care for someone, but there is someone else you just can't get out of your mind?"<br>I nodded silently, yeah... I sure as hell knew _that_feeling.

Remus had finished his second glass of wine. Suddenly I noticed something... off, something that was only subtle when he arrived, but which was becoming more obvious as he consumed more wine.  
>"Moony, are you drunk?" He grinned at me, a grin filled with such joy and contentment I knew the answer before he spoke. "Drunk? No, I'd say... severely tipsy?" he kept smiling at me as I sat down to share a drink with him. Honestly I found it quite amusing to see him in this state.<br>I pored myself a glass of wine and settled down to talk as dinner simmered away.

Towards the end of meal Remus had sensibly slowed his drinking. I was on my way to catching up to his level of minor intoxication when Remus took out his wand and pointed it at my record player, making a 70's song reverberate through the warm room. "May I have this dance?" he asked formally, extending his hand to me.  
>"Why, it would be a honour" I said, taking the proffered hand. There was a buzz in my head and I was warm in a way that my fireplace wasn't able to heat me. Neither of us were very proficient dancers but I found we were perfectly matched in fluidity and enjoyment.<p>

Time passed, punctuated only by the changing of songs. My head come to rest comfortably against his chest.  
>"Hermione?"<br>"mmmh?" My reply was rather sleepy on account of the warm contentment that had settled in my soul and the purr-like vibrations of his voice; still, it was a confirmative response and he continued.  
>" Is true love worth risking a friendship?"<br>Well that was an effective way of getting my undivided attention. I looked up into his forest-green-mottled-with-spring-sunlight eyes.  
>"I guess that depends."<br>"On what?"  
>I thought carefully before answering. " I think it would depend on how the person would react if they didn't share the feelings"<br>Remus had been watching me intently, his soft lips set (as they too often were ) in a hard line.  
>"How would you react?"<br>" I would appreciate the honesty and trust that person would have put in me; and I'd respect the courage it took to do something I am not brave enough to do myself."  
>His lips pursed ever so slightly in confusion; I clarified, "There is a chance I feel the same"<br>I worried my bottom lip, even as his mouth opened with a silent _ah_.  
>"So what would you do if the person who bears such feelings was to just come straight out and kiss you...? Right now."<br>My voice was no more than a whisper as I replied, "It would probably save a whole lot of cryptic conversation."  
>Remus nodded as if I had just confirmed some deep, world altering riddle. Then he leant down and pressed his mouth to mine, gently prying my lips apart. As our tongues played and teased and enjoyed the luxurious kiss the whole world seemed to stop with pure happiness.<p>

My husband took my hand in his and looked at me over his wineglass as I finished my narrative.  
>"Had Hermione answered that last questions any differently than she did, I doubt I would have had the courage to continue"<br>" I guess I realized we would have twisted around each other for years otherwise."  
>The wedding party laughed, recognising both of our personalities.<br>Harry spoke up from his position as best man at Remus's elbow.  
>" Well thank goodness you answered the way you did then, else we'd all still be stuck watching the two of you obliviously pine for each other!"<br>That, apparently, was a sentiment people were willing to drink to and glasses clinked all round.  
>Remus and I raised our glasses, speaking simultaneously with a smile on our lips:<br>"Mr Lupin."  
>"Mrs Lupin"<p>

And that is how our life together officially started: with a smile on our lips and love in our heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Mischief Managed.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, if you review I will give you chocolate frogs and other treats that I am too muggel to actually have :( :)  
><strong>**Till next time, Love BellaD**


End file.
